


La Dodicesima Notte

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Across the Universe [3]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il Dodicesimo Dottore si fa la barba per la prima volta. E riflette sui casi della vita</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Dodicesima Notte

**La Dodicesima Notte**

La prima volta che riesci a guardarti in faccia hai già dodici giorni di vita, sei in fuga da una settimana. Se volessi tener conto dei tuoi record, questo sarebbe uno dei più interessanti. Oh, è già successo che non ti potessi guardare subito allo specchio, le tue rigenerazioni tendono ad avvenire in momenti poco adatti ad una placida e pigra ispezione delle nuove fattezze. Va anche detto che quando ti rigeneri perdi momentaneamente il lume della ragione e il tuo aspetto è un po’ l’ultimo dei pensieri.

È anche la prima volta che ti fai la barba, una delle tante prime volte, e non puoi fare a meno di ripensare ad un paio delle precedenti. [ _Quella volta_](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1206382&i=1) a casa Tyler il giorno di Santo Stefano, per esempio, e [quella volta](http://archiveofourown.org/works/483833) nella grande casa vuota di Amy Pond, la casa troppo grande per ospitare soltanto una bambina così piccola.

E guardati ora.

Il Ragazzo (è un uomo di quasi trent’anni, ma tu sei  _così_ vecchio. E oggi non hai pazienza di stare ai suoi giochi, scegliere un nome tra Pablo e Salvador e Hieronymus e Leonardo e Claude per chiamarlo. ‘Ragazzo’ andrà bene, anche se il suo sorriso diventa divertito e i suoi occhi prendono un’ombra di malizia quando lo chiami così. Supponi che colga l’ironia nell’appellativo, ma non puoi immaginare quanto il suo sorriso sia simile al tuo di ogni volta che ti sei sentito chiamare ‘figliolo’) ti ha procurato uno specchio, un rasoio, del sapone. È il momento di affrontare te stesso.

Il nuovo colorito ti coglie ancora di sorpresa. L’hai notato fin dal primo momento sulle mani, hai intravisto come il sangue si riflettesse diversamente quei primi giorni in cella e non ci hai fatto molto caso. Aveva ben poca importanza, e avevi faccende molto più pressanti all’ordine del giorno.

Vi siete accampati verso la costa, appena fuori dalla giungla di Trenzalore. Aggrappata in cima a un groviglio di alberi e liane, c’è una vecchia capanna sopraelevata. È abbandonata e derelitta, ma il Ragazzo si è arrampicato come una scimmia, l’ha trovata agibile e certo più comoda dei fossi e delle caverne dove avete trascorso le ultime notti.

Vorresti non soffermarti neanche a pensare al fato del guardiano, ai suoi oggetti abbandonati nel mezzo di un uso comune, al fatto che abbia lasciato la tazza fumante sul tavolino e se ne sia andato. Cos’è successo? Sei curioso, lo sei sempre stato, ma improvvisamente ti senti come se la curiosità fosse qualcosa da ignorare, da tenere in serbo per tempi migliori.

Il Ragazzo non sembra pensarla così, ma che ne sa? È giovane, e osserva tutto con un brillio negli occhi, un angolo della bocca sollevato in un mezzo sorriso. Ha l’aria saccente del viaggiatore dello spazio, e una spruzzata di stelle nello sguardo. Quando parla – per lo più di artisti terrestri – hai la sensazione che tenti di dipingere un quadro con le parole.

Sei curioso nei suoi confronti, ma non abbastanza curioso da interrogarlo, da osservarlo con maggiore attenzione. Ti aiuta a fuggire (non sai perché, e a questo punto vorresti smettere di farti domande), ti aiuta a funzionare in questi primi caotici, confusi giorni, e questo è quanto basta. Se anche dovesse rivelarsi un nemico, reagirai di conseguenza.

Non sai nemmeno chi sei, non ti permetti di giudicare un altro. Certo non da quando hai perso il cacciavite sonico e per la prima volta ti sei procurato un’arma. Intendi soltanto difenderti, ovvio, ma un tempo il pensiero non ti avrebbe neanche sfiorato. _Chi, cosa_ sei?

Il volto che ti osserva dallo specchio ha la fronte increspata nel dubbio. Saggi l’elasticità delle tue fattezze cercando di toglierti l’espressione accigliata. Ecco. Meglio.

Beh, hai avuto di meglio, ma anche di peggio. Il viso è regolare, gli occhi scuri e languidi, con le palpebre un po’ pesanti. La bocca è piena e morbida e quando provi a sorridere cambia tutta la fisionomia del viso. Le labbra scoprono due file di denti bianchi. Un bel sorriso, anche se non hai voglia di sorridere, non quanta ne puoi aver avuto in passato.

Sapone dunque, lungo ogni anfratto e sporgenza, con la cura minuziosa data dalla poca familiarità. Il rasoio che il Ragazzo ha trovato è a lama libera e terribilmente affilato. Non vuoi ferirti.

Hai avuto tutto il tempo di abituarti alla voce. Hai sussurrato e parlato e urlato e, ne sei ragionevolmente certo, pianto e implorato. Hai dato ordini (solo uno, quando hai intimato al ragazzo di lasciarti in pace e di non parlarti. Il Ragazzo ha soltanto sorriso e si è messo da parte), e hai ringraziato. Ti senti sufficientemente a tuo agio con la nuova voce, al modo in cui vibra all’interno del tuo nuovo cranio.

È solo quando senti il Ragazzo canticchiare tra sé e sé giù in spiaggia che ti accorgi di non aver ancora mai riso o cantato.

L’ascolti distrattamente mentre termini di raderti (molto meglio così, pensi che eviterai anche questa volta di farti crescere i baffi), senti nascere sul fondo della gola il medesimo ritornello, le parole formarsi spontaneamente sulle labbra. Senti il principio di un sorriso che pizzica e tira agli angoli della bocca.

Poi ti blocchi, e non perché c’è ben poco da cantare ed essere allegri. Il motivo è uno dei più conosciuti in tutti i tempi, in tutti i luoghi di ogni galassia. Una canzone da bambini, una ninnananna. Ma le parole, le parole sono quelle della tua gente e se anche se la tua TARDIS fosse qui, non le tradurrebbe, non l’ha mai fatto.

Ti scaraventi giù dalla scaletta con il viso ancora insaponato, corri come un matto per raggiungere il Ragazzo, che sta terminando un cerchio di pietre sul limitare della giungla, un focolare per il fuoco.

Sorride impudente alle tue domande, e offre soltanto risposte evasive, una strizzata d’occhio.

Cambia argomento e ti parla del fuoco e di come sarebbe bello questo posto, se non foste due fuggitivi; di quanto sarebbe felice se avesse qui i suoi colori e le sue tele; dei tramonti e delle albe che tenterebbe di catturare.

Provi a rivolgergli la parola nella tua lingua, ne ricavi uno sguardo perplesso (con quel brillio sul fondo, quel brillio che non muore mai), e un ennesimo cambio di argomento.

Ti mette in mano una canna da pesca rudimentale e ti spedisce a procacciare la cena, si siede a governare le fiamme, lo stesso ritornello di prima sulle labbra.

Ti allontani un po’ deluso, un po’ perplesso, molto curioso.

Regola numero uno, il Dottore mente.

E tu mentivi quando tentavi di nasconderti la curiosità, di negare la necessità divorante di vedere, conoscere e toccare e sperimentare e rincorrere oggetti, persone e fatti prima che questi scompaiano del tutto.

Il Ragazzo ti incuriosisce e la realtà ti incuriosisce – anche questa realtà, in cui i cieli tremano e rimbombano - e questa nuova vita ti incuriosisce.

Potrai essere un fuggitivo,  un criminale, un ricercato. Potrai essere un uomo nuovo che ancora non conosci e che non ha mai riso (il ragazzo ti farà ridere, a cena, e gli vorrai del bene per questo), ma se sei certo di una cosa, è che sei il Dottore.

**Author's Note:**

> Il racconto fa parte del 'verse di [Across the Universe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/564847). 
> 
> Ho scartato qualcosa come una trentina di candidati prima di considerare [Chiwetel Ejiofor](https://www.google.it/search?hl=en&sugexp=les%3B&tok=Dg1vHjfkdKXWNLzhpT_-Gw&cp=7&gs_id=1c&xhr=t&q=chiwetel+ejiofor&biw=1366&bih=643&bav=on.2,or.r_gc.r_pw.r_cp.r_qf.&bpcl=38897761&um=1&ie=UTF-8&tbm=isch&source=og&sa=N&tab=wi&authuser=0&ei=Ro6yUJycL8aGswafv4GYBA) come volto per il Dodicesimo. Ognuno la penserà in modo violentemente diverso riguardo questo fatto quindi fate vobis <3
> 
> L'identità del Ragazzo resterà segreta ancora _a lungo_ , fatevene una ragione. O fate il tifo per me, che così scrivo più velocemente :D


End file.
